Trapped In My Dreams
by 20jbecker
Summary: My first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy! Make sure to rate and review! Comment descriptions of your OC to be in the story as a background character! Sorry about the format, I used Microsoft Word to type this! Rated: T for Language
1. New World

My first fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy! Make sure to rate and review! Comment descriptions of your OC to be in the story as a background character! Sorry about the format, I used Microsoft Word to type this!

Trapped in my Dreams: Chapter #1: Dreams

I just finished drawing my OC pony when I looked at the clock. "2 AM!" I shouted, shutting off the light and getting under my covers. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping sleep would come over me. I finally fell asleep.

1 HOUR LATER…..

I wake up, hearing strange noises. I slowly stood up and looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was in Ponyville! I saw ponies buying sweets at Sugarcube Corner, fillies playing jump rope, and a lot of pegasi clearing clouds. Then I saw them, The Mane 6. I just stared at them until Pinkie Pie noticed me and bounced over on her big, pink, fluffy tail.

"Well Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" She shouts, holding out a hoof for me to shake. I slowly look at myself, then I notice I'm my OC, Starlight Shimmer. "Oh, I'm Starlight Shimmer, but please just call me Starlight." I say quietly.

The others notice and they walk over with looks on their faces like "What's up with this pony, she's messed up." "Um, Pinkie, who's your new… friend…..?" Twilight asked. "Oh, this is Starlight Shimmer, but she wants to be called Starlight!" Pinkie shouts, hugging me. "Very nice to meet you darling, I'm Rarity, this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, And you already know Pinkie Pie." Rarity says with her sassy accent as usual.

"Very nice to meet you all, but I must get going, I'll wake up any minute…. I hope….." I say quietly. "Um, Starlight, you cant go back…." Twilight says nervously.

I couldn't move. "Thanks for telling me Twilight, but, but, I JUST GOTTA GO!" I shout, running off.

I ran so fast, I wasn't looking where I was going, then it happened. I slammed into a wall. I fell to the ground, my world turning dark.


	2. Strange Encounter

**Starlight: Ok, hey guys, it's been a while! Don't worry about me, I'm fine!**

**JoLee: Um… Starlight, why are you here?**

**Starlight: Cause I can, why?**

**JoLee: Your supposed to be out creating the stars. **

**Starlight: Ugh, fine Miss Perfect, bye everyone.**

**JoLee: You can leave now.**

**Starlight: Fine *walks out then runs back and shouts* ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**JoLee: STARLIGHT, OUT!**

**Starlight: *flies out***

**JoLee: Ok, now that's she's gone, time for chapter #2!**

I wake up. I don't know where I am, but suddenly I feel like a belong here, but then it slips away. I look around to notice that I was in the hospital. Must have been pretty bad if I was in the hospital.

"Damit, why did this have to happen to me, I just want to be a normal person in the real world!" I shout.

Right when I said that, 4 ponies walked in. There was an odd looking pegasus with a black cowboy hat, black shades (sunglasses) and a green vest, a mare with light blue skin and light lavender hair with bright pink eyes and a cute pink bow in the hair, a white earth pony with green hair like leaves and a cutie mark of a tree with roots, and a pegasus filly with purple skin and red hair in a bun with green eyes.

They all had this look on their faces like I was one of them… or they just hate the way I look.

"Um.. Hi?" I said kinda scared. What do you expect when 4 random ponies walk in and just stare at you with those beating white eyes. Maybe its just me, or i'm just tripping on whatever stuff they put in my iv.

They continue to stare.

"Um… hello? Anypony home?" I said once again.

Then, the "cowpony" came up to me and just slapped me in the face.

"OWW, WHAT THE HECK MAN!" I shouted, my face turning red.

"Your not from here, your one of us…" They all said at the same time.

"Um.. Ok?" I said, staring at the thing the "cowpony" was pulling out.

He pulled out some sort of watch. He held it up and swung it back and forth. My eyes followed it and a few minutes in, I felt tired. I finally gave up and gave in to the hypnosis.

"Now what was the point of hypnotizing her Blue." Stardust asked Blue.

"She wasn't cooperating, what was I supposed to do, just tell her she's one of us and she needs to come with us, no that would be too risky, would you like to do that to her, cause if you do, your memory is gonna be erased and ill send you to hell!" Blue shouted at Stardust.

"Ugh, guys, can we just stop fighting!" Sky screamed.

"FINE!" Blue and Stardust shouted at Sky.

"Good, cause im sick of both of you!" Sky said, walking out.

"Guys, lets just go." Everfree said, walking out with the rest of the group.

"You guys go, ill stay here to bring her out of her hypnosis." Blue said, the others walking out.

The others walked out, whispering to each other, turning back to give blue dirty looks until they completely disappeared down the hall.

Blue sighed. "Finally I can finish without those bastards annoying me 24/7."

"Ok, Starlight, when I say awake, you will awaken fully, you will not remember anything that just happened, you will forget about your human life and you will forget everything that has happened before you came to Equestria. You will tell the Mane 6 that you always hated them and then you will join our group, got it?"

I nodded, still under the hypnosis.

"Good, now, awaken..." Blue said, vanishing into thin air as I woke up.

I open my eyes, thinking I just dozed off, tired from all the stuff they gave me to chill out and recover from my accident.

I yawn. "That was a good but strange rest. Weird."

Then the weird thing happened. I just got so tired and I just fell back into hypnosis.

Blue appeared out of no where and looked over me slowly.

"Good, now, in a couple of hours, you will wake up, under my control, you will do what I told you before..."

Blue vanished and left me under the hypnosis, resting until my doom came...-

**JoLee: Yeah, Yeah, I Know, A Little Long, I'm Still gonnna work on this story as much as I can!**

**Starlight: *Flies back in with a friend* **

**JoLee: Erm, Starlight, WHO IS THIS!**

**Starlight: Oh, this is Starshine from StarRosie's story.**

**JoLee: Ok, so WHY IS SHE IN MY STORY!**

**Starlight: *makes face* -_- cause she can, PEACE! *Flies out with Starshine**

**JoLee: Ugh, anyway, until the next chapter!**


	3. A New Life?

**Hey Everyone! It has been a while! I have slowly drifted out of the MLP Fandom, but now that Season 5 has come out, I'm starting to drift back towards it! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Trapped In My Dreams: Chapter #3- A New Life?**

Human world P.O.V

My mother walks into the room to wake me up for school.

"McKenzie, wake up, it's time for school."

No answer

"McKenzie, I am not playing this game today, get up!"

Still no answer

"Ugh." She says, walking over to me.

She notices my pale skin, light blue lips, not breathing.

She screams and my father and sister run in.

My mother freaks out and starts to sob, so does the rest of my family.

And I'm just watching it all, from a far, as a ghost, but then, I get pulled back into the pony world and forget all about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Starlight P.O.V

I start to slowly wake up. I flutter my eyes open and I have absolutely no clue what happened. Maybe they gave me more medication in my IV?

I don't know.

Right when I'm thinking about all of this, I hear a knock on the door and a stallion walks in.

"Hi…?" I say to him, he looks familiar, but I don't recognize him.

"Hi, Starlight…" Blue says.

"So, you came to visit me, first visitor I've had in a while." I say, staring at him.

"I guess, but I have to ask you something, does this look familiar?" He holds out some sort of star pendant.

"No, but was it mine?" I ask him, taking it from him hooves

"It is yours, it fell off during one of your flights."

"Oh, thanks." I say, putting the pendant on an earring hook and I put it on my ear.

"Now, the real reason I'm here." He says, taking out something from his pocket.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Sleep."

"What….?" I start to say until I find myself falling asleep.

"Good." Blue says and he uses his magic to put the Mane 6 into sleep from the window and I teleport them in.

They start to wake up and then I disappear.

Starlight starts to wake up.

"Hey Starlight!" Pinkie Pie shouts at me

"Oh, hi, traitors…" Starlight quietly says.

"What do you mean Starlight?" Twilight asks.

"I NEVER LIKED ANY OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Starlight shouts at them. They walk out, looking like they were about to cry.

Starlight starts to notice a feeling inside her, like that was wrong, like she hurt them, but the hypnosis Blue has cast on Starlight is too powerful. Starlight starts to feel dizzy and she falls back.

Nurse P.O.V

I'm sitting at my desk, as usual, answering the calls of patients in pain, worried parents, and surgery scheduling.

I hear a loud ring from a nearby room and every doctor, nurse, and surgeon jumps to their hooves and runs to the room.

I get up and run with them. I see who it is. Starlight.

I use my magic and I put everypony in the room to sleep, except Starlight.

"Starlight, can you hear me…?" I ask her and she doesn't reply.

"Come on Starlight, talk to me, please…" I say again, but this time I get a small, motionless head nod.

"Oh thank god!" I shout and then I notice something different.

Starlight had a star earing, that was the same color as her hair, and it was glowing with an eerie green color.

I slowly take it off her ear but Starlight bursts awake with new energy.

Starlight jumps on top of her and takes it back, punching her in the eye. Then Starlight bucks her in the head and the nurse blacks out.

"Hmph." Starlight says and climbs back into bed, falling asleep like nothing happened…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope You Enjoyed! New Chapter Coming Soon!**


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of stories on my page, I have been busy with tennis, percussion lessons, and other stuff! I promise ill make it up to you. Speaking of making it up to you guys, here is a bonus chapter of Trapped In My Dreams! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Trapped in my Dreams Bonus Chapter #1: High School Life**

I walked into the school and everyone was doing their usual things, Checking their Instagram accounts, talking with best friends about fashion and boys, and reading and coping each others homework.

But I was different.

I walked to the Art room and took a right to the abandoned hall. I walked all the way down until I found the old props room for the old auditorium.

This part of the school was abandoned due to the fire that scorched the place, but it still stood, and now we use it as our secret room, our club room, our pony room.

I walked in and I went down the stairs. Everyone part of the club was there.

Jordan, Cassidy, Ben, Mathew, and me, Makenzie.

"Hey Kenzie, did you bring the DVD?" Jordan asked me as he walked over and turned on the TV.

"Yeah, I brought them." I say, handing him the DVD's.

"Good, now we can get down to business." Jordan said, putting in the DVD.

"What business, we are sitting in an abandoned room watching My Little Pony." Cassidy says.

"Cassidy is right, watching MLP really isn't business." Ben says, turning off the TV.

"Oh come on Ben, can't we watch one episode?" Mathew shouts at Ben.

"No!" Ben shouts back and then they both start screaming at each other.

After a few seconds of the ridiculous fighting, Cassidy gets up and walks out.

I notice her leaving and I also get up and walk out.

"Hey Cas, sick of their fighting also?" I ask Cassidy.

"Yeah, I just don't know why they fight over the tv." Cassidy replies back to me.

"There boys, what do you expect." I tell her and we walk out of the hallway and to our lockers.

When I open my locker, I see a note sticking out.

"What the heck?" I say to myself and I pick it up and read it.

_Makenzie, meet me behind the school after school is over. Its urgent, we need your help with something. _

_Signed,_

_ ?_

"Weird, but ill guess I'll go, they said they needed help." I say as I close my locker and walk out of the school.

I go behind the school like the note said, but I don't see anyone.

"Hello, I got your note, anyone here?" I shout, but no reply.

"Weird." I say and I turn around, about to head home, but then I see someone.

They run and I run after them, but when I turned the corner, everything went dark.

After a few hours, I wake up in my bed.

I don't remember anything that happened but I remember a face.

I walk to my desk and I start to sketch an idea for a OC. 

"The name will be, Starlight Shimmer…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the bonus chapter! New chapter coming soon!**


	5. Joining the Group

Hey guys, sorry for the overload of new chapters, I bet you all like It though! The reason why I've been posting a lot of them is because I type these at school during EL (Homeroom). So, anyway, here's Chapter #4!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Trapped in my Dreams Chapter #4: Joining the Group**

Starlight P.O.V

I wake up.

But I'm not at the hospital anymore, actually, I don't know where I am at.

It looks like the inside of a tree, but it's weird looking.

Strange decorations all around, posters, and a really old TV.

Then I hear a noise and I lay back down, pretending to sleep just in case.

Blue P.O.V

I walk inside with the others.

Starlight is still asleep, which is a good thing because I still needed to get everything together.

"Guys, could you get the things set up, I bet she will wake up anytime."

"Sure thing Blue." Stardust replied, walking out of the room, the others following.

Once they were gone, I started to get to work.

Starlight P.O.V

I hear them talking about me, about getting the stuff together, what do they mean by that? Maybe they are going to kill me?

I am still thinking when someone starts to shake me, I think it's Blue.

"Come on Starlight, get up, I know your awake." Blue says, still shaking me.

But something weird happened when he was touching me and talking to me.

I felt a weird tingling feeling go through my body and it felt good and warm, yet I didn't cause it.

After the feeling was over, I just started to feel really good and I fell asleep.

Blue P.O.V

"Ugh, she's not waking up." I shout at the others from the other room.

They come walking in with a needle.

"Give me that, I need to wake her up." I say to Everfree and he gladly hands me the needle with the syringe.

I hook the needle to the syringe and I find the right spot to stick it into Starlight.

I mark the spot with a red marker and I clean the tip of the needle, just in case.

I put the needle on the spot and I slowly insert it in.

Starlight P.O.V

I start to slowly drift out of unconsciousness when something sharp goes into my flank.

I slowly start to wake up and I look around once again.

"Well hi Starlight, glad your finally awake." Blue says to me.

"Um, where am I?" I ask him, I'm trying to play dumb so he doesn't suspect anything.

"Your in our group house." Blue says to me, pulling out something from his pocket once again.

"Group house?" I ask him when I notice what he pulls out. His pocket watch.

Not this again, I'm tired of him controlling me, and I can't even resist it, he's just too powerful.

"Guys, get out, I need to start, and if you're here when I start, your going to be under it also." Blue says to the others and they walk out.

"What is going on?" I shout at Blue.

"Just this." Blue says to me and he starts to swing the watch in front of me.

I try to resist it but he must of enchanted it, I can't resist it.

I start to slowly fall under his spell.

"Now Starlight, you are going to feel very warm and tired now." He says to me, but I barely hear it because I'm slowly slipping out of conciseness.

I hear his command though and I do start to feel warm and fuzzy, like I'm wrapped up in the coziest, warmest, softest blanket ever made.

"Now Starlight, sleep." He says to me.

I just find myself falling into the deepest sleep possible, and it feels so good.

"Good Starlight, now I can get down to business…" Blue says, walking out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope You Enjoyed! Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	6. Loss

Hey guys, time for another chapter! Sorry for the overload of them!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Trapped in my Dreams Chapter #5: Loss**

Starlight P.O.V

"I feel so good right now.

Like I am sleeping on the world's softest bed with the softest blankets.

While it feels good, it feels wrong also, like I'm being controlled.

Oh wait, I am being controlled by Blue.

Figures why I just can't wake up.

Wait, why am I talking to myself in my head? Oh well, might as well play along with his enchantment."

I finally give into his spell, fully…

Blue P.O.V

I walk back into the room with some more supplies when I notice Starlight is gone.

"Dangit, where did she go…..!" I say when I see her floating up near the celling.

I think to myself.

"I wonder if she totally gave in, there is so other explanation to her just randomly floating."

I walk out and think to myself a little harder.

Starlight P.O.V

"Ah, it feels so good to be this relaxed and warm, like I'm floating." I say to myself when it is all interrupted.

A new command was just said.

Suddenly I feel myself getting colder and colder and I just snap awake.

I look around once more and I don't remember anything that just happened.

"Ugh, where am I?" I ask myself as I try to stand up, but my legs ache so much. It shoots lots of pain up my legs and to the rest of my body.

"Finally your awake." Blue says as he walks into the room.

"Please don't hurt me, I don't remember what was happening, please don't hurt me!" I shout at him like a coward.

"Fine, I won't hurt you, while your awake." He says, walking over to a small shelf built into the tree wall. He grabs something, something that looks more like a stick than a magical item.

He walks back over and holds the stick in front of me.

"Sleep." He says to me and I fall asleep, hoping that whatever he does with that stupid stick doesn't do anything to damaging to me.

Blue P.O.V

"Sleep." I say to Starlight and she just collapses to the rough tree floor.

"Finally, I can use it." I say, holding the stick over her cutie mark.

I use my magic to power the stick and her cutie mark comes off clean, but her flank glows a light blue color. I feel myself drifting towards the light, but I resist it. I use the rod to replace her cutie mark with a different cutie mark.

Her flank stops glowing and her new cutie mark shows. It is a light pink diamond with a small shine to it.

Her hair starts to turn pink and her eyes open and they turn a light blue.

"Good, her name will be, hmm, Diamond Rose…" I say, walking out of the room.

"Oh, and by the way Diamond, you won't remember any of this, you will forget everything and your new name will be Diamond Rose, awake."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
